


My One And Only

by Slugadubdub



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub
Summary: once again, from my wattpad





	My One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Hei - Hey (Finnish)
> 
> Minä rakastan sinua - I love you (Finnish)
> 
> Jag älskar dig också - I love you too (Swedish)
> 
>  
> 
> \- these are more than likely wrong, as i used google translate

The Swedish man rushed around the house he shared with the love of his life, Tino. He cleaned, the large apartment, leaving every surface smelling faintly of lemon. Berwald was determined to make tonight on of the greatest days of his and Tino's life, he was finally ready to propose. He had gotten a beautiful silver ring, with a gem matching the blue of the colour of the Finnish skies. Though the ring was beyond beautiful, Berwald thought it still wasn't good enough for his lover, he deserved everything his loving heart desired.

He set the table, a silk tablecloth of violet wrapped around the table's frame, shining silver cutlery and matching plates illuminated the lights of the lavender scented candles that dimly lit the room. 

Sadly, the Swedish man wasn't a very competent cook, so he cooked the only thing he could cook well, waffles. It wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to give Tino the most extraordinary dinner possible, but waffles were fine, he can find a way to make up for dinner later.

Berwald had set everything the way he wanted them, he had a quick shower and put on a dark blue suit. He sat silently, worrying about proposing, unsure if he'll look awkward or even worse, if he'll say no. That answer would break his heart. He prayed the answer would be yes. But for now he did all he could and waited for Tino to come back from shopping with Lithuania and Norway. 

He sat in silence as many minutes passed my, 7:42, he stared at the clock, 7:43. His concentration broke as he heard the sound of the apartment door creaking open.

"Hei! Ber? I'm home! Where are... Oh my..." Tino saw his partner sitting calmly at a beautifully set table, golden waffles, piled with syrup and assorted berries. "Sve, everything's so beautiful! Thank you! But what's the occasion?"

"Let's have dinner first and I'll explain after," Berwald said as his stern expression shifted into a soft smile.

"Sure!" Tino replied as he sat in the seat directly across from Berwald. They began to talk, the Swedish man asked his lover about his day, and he answered merrily as always, he mentioned seeing Sealand and Wy playing while he was out, Tino kept speaking about their friends and smiling, as Berwald gave short and blunt answers as he preferred to just sit and listened to the Finnish man speak so happily about everything. 

Eventually Tino had run out of things to talk about, and they had both run out of food, so the shorter man thought it was about time to quench his curiosity. "So Ber, what was this dinner about, not that I'm complaining, it was lovely, I'm just curious." He said nervously, as he was scared that he might upset his partner. 

The tall man had stood up and come closer to Tino before dropping onto on knee and opening a small velvet coloured box.

"Be my wife?" 

Tino covered his mouth in awe, tearing up he screamed his answer. "Yes! Yes of course!" He threw his arms around Berwald and pulled him into a warm hug. With a smile the spectacled man put the ring around Tino's finger. Tears of joy ran down Tino's pale face, "Berwald, minä rakastan sinua."

"Jag älskar dig också"


End file.
